The present invention relates to a flow analyzer and a flow analysis method.
A flow reactor is a device that includes a channel reactor that utilizes a column or the like as a flow channel, and causes a reactant introduced into the flow channel to undergo a chemical reaction to obtain the desired product.
A normal-pressure flow system having a structure similar to that of the flow reactor may utilize a method that switches the introduction target fluid after the flow system has reached an equilibrium state, and measures the adsorption curve and the desorption curve of the fluid with respect to a polymer or the like provided inside the flow system to analyze the coefficient of diffusion that is attributed to adsorption-desorption equilibrium.
For example, JP-A-2001-272390 discloses a method that introduces helium gas or the like into a flow system that shows adsorption-desorption equilibrium to mainly measure a diffusion phenomenon due to desorption.
The method disclosed in JP-A-2001-272390 can measure the absorption amount and the coefficient of diffusion of gas with respect to a polymer material. However, the functional form of the response function obtained by the measurement is an exponential decay function (when desorption is predominant) or a complementary error function (when an adsorption-desorption equilibrium state is reached). Therefore, it is necessary to use an unstable irreversible analysis method such as an inverse Laplace transform in order to calculate the absorption amount and the coefficient of diffusion of gas from the measurement results.
Specifically, the method disclosed in JP-A-2001-272390 has a problem in that analysis that utilizes an irreversible analysis routine based on an exponential response is required to analyze the state inside the flow reactor in detail, and time-consuming calculations are necessary.